Talk:Everything Is Everything/@comment-25013337-20140403185527/@comment-3575890-20140404004636
Rather than repeat everything I said last night, I'm just going to repost my comment here: This so-called double standard some people are pushing of that anti-Zig fans are free to vocalize their dislike of Zig, but anti-Miles fans are not of Miles is a big fat fallacy and I'll explain why that is right now. Nobody ever said you can't voice your dislike or Miles, so you can stop with that sideways accusation right now. For just a moment, put aside this ridiculous notion that we're trying to oppress you, and acknowledge the facts in front of you: 1) we have never once told you that you cannot voice your dislike of Miles on this page 2) we've never told you that you cannot post in here 3) we have never accused you of oppressing us when you call us out on our opinions on the Zig page. If I'm going to be honest, it seems a hell of a lot more like we can't defend Miles against hate on his page without people getting it twisted and accusing us of trying to govern people's opinions and force them into silence when the fact of the matter is that we're only saying our piece just as much as you. Forgive me if I have it twisted, but it seems to me that some people here want to have their cake and eat it too in that they want the liberty to express their opinions freely, but they also want invincibility from any kind of opposition. Sorry to say, that's not how it works. I'm not saying you can't hate on Miles. Nobody is. What I'm saying is that you can't reasonably fill his page with negativity, and expect a total lack of reception from his fans. If you're going to state your grievances about Miles, be prepared for us to swoop in to defend him. I wouldn't vocalize my thoughts on Zig's page if I wasn't prepared for my arguments to be questioned and met with counter-arguments. Furtherto the matter, when people do rebuke my points, I don't take it to mean they're unleashing the fury of the seven hells on me. It is not rational to interpret people disagreeing with you to mean they're oppressing you, trying to silence and censor you, or dictate what and where you can post, and it is most certainly uncalled for to insinuate that their offering their own input makes them bullies or hypocrites. By all means, if you want to post here, be my guest. Contrary to what you think, we fully acknowledge your entitlement to express your opinions freely and no matter how people want to twist it, we respect it; however, it's not lost on us that we have just as much that right as you and we will absolutely exercise that right whenever we are so inclined. I don't mean any offence, but if you can't handle people disagreeing with you, you're barking up the wrong tree by posting in here. It's like that old adage: if you can't handle the heat, it's probably best to stay out of the kitchen. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but it is what it is. If you don't want a debate, don't go looking for one. The only sure-fire way you can ever avoid discussions of differences, is to refrain from saying anything at all because disagreements in an open environment such as this are an absolute inevitability. You state your opinion, and people either cosign or disagree. If you're going to express an opinion, expect feedback - negative or otherwise. Remember that it's a two-way street. Nobody here is trying to infringe on your entitled right to express your dislike of any character; just remember that you're not the only one with rights here. EDIT: Thank you, Jenn! Lol. <3